No lo culpo
by lieyeih
Summary: No lo culpo. Sé que me quiere, a su manera. — Sai Ino


**summary:** No lo culpo. Sé que me quiere, a su manera. — Sai|Ino

 **disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece.

 **rating:** k+.

 **warning:** oc, un poco o mucho, no sé.

* * *

 **No lo culpo**

* * *

 _by: lieyeih_

.

Lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi fue lo parecido que era a mi amor platónico de pequeña, a consecuencia, que era atractivo. Cuando Sakura nos presentó lo segundo que pensé fue que era un tipo bastante frío y cortante, y que no me gustaría tratar con él nuevamente (a menos que tuviéramos sexo, ya saben).

Me la pasé creyendo eso durante tres años de amistad con él, en la que siempre se me había hecho difícil de entender, sorprendiéndome con todas y cada una de sus acciones. Recuerdo, incluso, la vez en la que de casualidad me encontró vestida con lencería en mi departamento (no pregunten por qué). Pero eso no es lo importante; lo importante es el que él me haya mirado con cara de confusión y curiosidad y me preguntara por qué se sentía raro y por qué su entrepierna le incomodaba.

No recuerdo si la vergüenza se esfumó o se intensificó aún más con esa pregunta.

Al contarle lo sucedido a Sakura, esta fue su respuesta:

—Sai tiene alexitimia.

En aquel momento, para ser sincera, no tenía ni la más puta idea de que lo significaba. Se lo expresé a la frentona al instante y ella solo se rió, para proceder a explicarme después.

—Bueno, mucha gente la considera una enfermedad, pero en realidad es un trastorno neurológico. Consiste en la incapacidad de la persona para identificar las emociones propias, no pudiendo darles una expresión verbal, oral, o etc.

Ahí fue cuando comencé a investigar por mi cuenta mientras pensaba en las veces que Sai y yo habíamos estado expuestos a situaciones incómodas por el simple hecho de que él no sabía lo que sentía.

(Claro que no comencé a investigar sin antes haberle reclamado a la frentona por qué no me había dicho ese detalle desde antes.)

La siguiente vez que lo vi, ya sabiendo esto, fue realmente diferente a las veces anteriores. Seguía habiendo un poco de incomodidad, pero me relajaba más. Podríamos decir que el pensamiento de que era una persona indiferente se había esfumado.

Lo gracioso es que desde entonces él empezó a preguntarme más cosas y a ser más "abierto" conmigo.

Por qué lloraba, por qué reía, por qué se enfadaba.

Me di cuenta de para él era algo temeroso y frustrante el hecho de sentir sin saber qué estaba sintiendo.

Pero no puedo culparlo.

Recuerdo perfectamente la conversación que tuvimos antes de volvernos pareja.

—Ino, seamos novios.

Estábamos sentados en una cafetería, mi favorita. No estábamos solos. Sakura, Naruto y Hinata estaban también. Los tres sabían del trastorno, obviamente, así que a pesar de que lo primero que los invadió al escuchar esas palabras fue sorpresa, rápidamente fue sustituida por una pequeña risa de parte de los tres.

Conmigo fue muy diferente. Me sonrojé horriblemente y la sorpresa no se fue de mi cara.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó inocentemente al darse cuenta de mi silencio y de las caras de los otros tres.

—No pasa nada, Sai—respondió al instante Sakura—. Naruto, Hinata y yo tenemos que irnos, nos vemos la próxima.

Naruto iba a protestar, pero creo que Sakura lo golpeó por debajo de la mesa y el rubio entendió, retirándose los tres. Sai y yo nos quedamos solos, y al intentar recobrar la compostura, inhalé y exhalé.

—¿Por qué se fueron, Ino? —me preguntó.

Abrí y cerré la boca, sin saber qué decir.

—Cariño, ese tipo de cosas se dicen en privado—dije, cuando recuperé el habla.

—¿Qué cosas?

—El preguntarme si quería ser tu novia.

—Oh—hizo una pausa en la que miró la mesa. Me miró de nuevo y continuó—: ¿Entonces hice mal? ¿Te molestaste?

—No hiciste mal—sonreí—. Y no, tampoco estoy molesta.

—Oh—volvió a decir.

—Bueno…—comencé, sonrojándome de nuevo—. ¿Por qué dijiste eso de repente?

—¿El si querías ser mi novia?

—Sí, eso—mi voz era muy bajita. Si me dijeras que iba a estar en una situación así me hubiera reído en tu cara.

—Se me ocurrió cuando Naruto dijo que Hinata era su novia.

—Ya veo…

—Sí—su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, como casi siempre—. Te vuelvas pareja de alguien cuando hay amor.

—¿Y hay amor, Sai? —le pregunté.

—Eso creo. ¿Me estoy equivocando?

Seguía sonrojada, avergonzada y sin saber qué hacer exactamente, pero no pude evitar reírme.

—No, Sai. No te equivocas.

En nuestro tiempo como pareja comprendí que para Sai el amor era una determinación. Algo voluntario, no basado en una emoción: acompañar a alguien en la vida y viceversa. Pero no sabe lo que es la ternura, ni el cariño, y mucho menos sabe lo que es el conectarse con tu pareja a la hora del sexo. Digamos que en las relaciones íntimas es como un robot, muy mecánico y controlado; para él es solo algo que representa que estamos juntos y en una relación estable. No expresa nada más allá de eso.

(Sí, lo admito; esa fue la parte que más me dolió de estar con él. Siempre tenía que decirle que se relajara. Pero a fin de cuentas no lo he dejado, ni él a mí. Creo que eso es una clara muestra de que es realmente el amor de mi vida.)

Si me pidiesen describir nuestra relación, la llamaría más mi relación que nuestra. Llevamos casados veinticuatro años, y hace veintisiete que comenzamos a salir, y en ningún momento la palabra "te amo", o si quiera "te quiero", ha salido de sus labios. No me molesta, a decir verdad. Sé que no es porque él no me quiera. Simplemente… no sabe que lo que siente o sintió alguna vez se llama amor y puede expresarse por medio de esas palabras. Sé que me quiere, a su manera, pero no sabe expresarlo. Probablemente si le pidiera que me lo diga o me haga mimos, lo haría. Me preguntaría muchas cosas, pero lo haría.

Pero no puedo culparlo.

De hecho, hubo una vez en la que vio a Naruto y Hinata abrazados y empezó a preguntarme:

—¿Por qué se abrazan?

—Porque son pareja. Y se quieren.

—¿Debemos abrazarnos también?

—¿Te sientes a gusto haciéndolo?

—No lo sé. Nunca he abrazado a mi pareja antes.

—Entonces no hay necesidad.

Desde entonces las únicas veces que nos hemos abrazado han sido por mi culpa.

Pero no puedo culparlo.

Incluso cuando discutimos nunca me contesta mal, nunca me responde, su lenguaje corporal es muy rígido. Es como un maldito bloque de hielo. Y de nuevo no puedo culparlo.

No puedo culparlo.

* * *

 **nota:**

hace poco leí un artículo en una página de facebook llamada _playground_. el artículo se titulaba "alexitimia: la vida con alguien que no sabe lo que siente". desde entonces no puedo sacarme la idea de la cabeza con ino y sai. v':

para que quede claro, por si alguien lo ha leído y ha encontrado muchas similitudes de ese caso con esta historia: pues es que está inspirado en eso. por eso hay incluso palabras que en serio han sido dichas por las personas del artículo en esta historia, porque las saqué de ahí. ¿se considera plagio? xd

en fin. bueno, no sé si describí bien a una persona que tenga alexitimia, pero hice lo que pude. se sabe muy poco de este trastorno y no se puede investigar mucho para escribir. desde que supe del trastorno juro que no pude dejar de pensar en sai. x'd se me hacía perfecto para el papel(?, aunque igual quedó medio oc, ni qué decir de ino.

sin más que decir, bye bye.


End file.
